The present invention relates generally to the field of human-computer interactions, and more particularly to user interactions with computer applications utilizing different interaction modes.
Human-computer interactions are, simply put, interactions between human beings and computers. Humans interact with computers in many ways (referred to herein as “interaction modes”) including, for example, graphical user interfaces and voice user interfaces. Interactive voice response (IVR) is a known voice user interface that allows a computer to interact with humans through the use of voice and telephone-based DTMF (dual-tone multi-frequency signaling) tones. Natural language processing (NLP) is a known field concerned with the interactions between computers and human (natural) languages.